


A Warp to a Disaster

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Archer had only just survived what should have killed himself and his Master, but this isn't a part of the Moon Cell he recalls. Nor what else comes with it.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Warp to a Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The Nameless Archer looked over at the other Master with suspicion. His Master and he had just come from stopping the titan from being able to completely corrupt the Moon Cell and themselves despite Archimedes betrayal. And yet, when they were supposed to die, Archer’s grip on the unconscious Hakuno tightened reflexively at the sheer weight that he could have lost her, Hakuno’s ring – the Regalia – shined and they ended up on what looked like a another part of the Moon Cell before they won the Holy Grail War. Except.. there appeared to be a different feel to the humans he saw compared to Hakuno.

“Where did you come from?” The red haired Master asked as if she couldn’t believe there was another human. She looked at him like she knew him too, but he had no memories of her. She wasn’t a Master he had seen on the Moon Cell before.

“Forget where he came from! BB must have summoned him. Although I do confess that red coat and twin swords reminds me just how much fun I would have in crushing him.” The odd variant of Sakura with the least amount of clothes boldly called out. She almost drowned out the other version that had claws whispering ‘ _Hakuno’_ like a plea of hope. Archer would have missed it if he wasn’t as paranoid as he was and just came from a charged situation. Once more, Archer pushed back the thought of almost losing Hakuno to the back of his head, he could break down later when they were alone and safe.

“My Master and I have no idea who this BB is, the transport was too sudden.” Archer claimed. This human still felt odd to him, but if he could avoid a fight he would do it. All he had to do was secure a way around them and find a place for them to rest.

“I would have thought that Master of yours was right here. Then again, you do have another human in your arms. If you could call her that now.” The slimmer version of a Sakura variation tossed out. Her counterpart didn’t even stop looking Hakuno’s way as if she was relieved to see her again even if Archer had never saw her before in his life, or any time with Hakuno.

“Don’t be an idiot. It’s just like that Archer in the church, you might have a version of him, but this isn’t the Chaldean one.” The gunner that hadn’t stopped looking at Hakuno as desperately as that other clawed Servant. Archer didn’t know why there were that many Servants with a Master, but he wasn’t going to let them steal his own Master, or worse. Or even, in light if just how many Servants that Master had, get stolen himself. He was Hakuno’s only defense, there was no way he would leave her. Their bond went beyond Master and Servant, his heart was hers and – as much as he didn’t trust himself with it – her own was his.

“Melt, Emiya. He’s got someone that looks hurt with him, we can’t just leave them here like this. She survived and was working for Chaldea, or close enough, and we want everyone we can find to live through this and make it back to the real world.” The red haired one sounded sensible, but Emiya… that name. Archer looked hard at the gunman. He thought he felt some resonance, this was another version of him. At least that explained the attachment to Hakuno even if he was not himself, Archer knew his own feelings for her were great, but the fact that they bled over so easily to the other meant he could believe he would keep Hakuno safe for all he could never trust him with her. He was selfish with her, there was no way another version of himself wouldn’t be the same.

“Who are you and what is Chaldea?” Archer decided to ask while she was talking freely and no one was attacking.

“You don’t know? It’s the facility we work for. The Chaldea’s are responsible for solving Singularities and those similar enough to them. We save the world.” Somehow she didn’t seem too cheerful about that, smart of her. “I’m Gudako and this is Emiya, Lip, and Melt. Cat is looking a little ahead to scout. Right now we are trying to stop the facility here from digitalizing all the way and return to the real world in the past like it was before with as many survivors as possible.” Archer was wary of the fact that there was one more out there, but there was a heads up. It appeared she was trying to work together, or at least try to get him and Hakuno on his side. “Can you tell us who that is in your arms?”

“Servant Archer and this is my Master Kishinami Hakuno.” Short and to the point.

“What he left off is that Hakuno over there isn’t quite human. She feels more like some AI that went rogue in its own way. I may not consider you humans that great, but I won’t ignore the fact that she wasn’t part of the original humans you were sent here to save.” Melt smirked at them. “She might even be a good source of XP like that Servant of hers.”

“ **No**.” It seemed that neither version of himself could stop the snarl at that last dig.

“Soft hearted now at the most ridiculous times.” Melt was disappointed at that.

“But we shouldn’t hurt her, that’s Hakuno.” Lip said softly enough to call down its own silence when she spoke up. She looked like she would like nothing more than to be near his Master. It didn’t matter that her counterpart called Hakuno out on her being not human.

“So what if she isn’t human. I don’t really care where she came from. This might just be another mystery of this place, or BB doing what she wants again.” Gudako ended it. She really did seem to be focused on her job. “We can at least show you a safe place if you come with us.”

“That won’t be necessary Seeenpaaaiii~” Came a voice sing songing from nowhere. “The adorable BB-chan is here to meet with her most favorite Senpai and that red thing that’s attached to her like a leech! The most wonderful Senpai can be safe with me before she comes back to the Moon Cell with me.”

Somehow, Archer didn’t feel like this was a good thing that this newcomer showed up.


End file.
